Prementine Novos
"What are we worth if we can't look towards the horizon, if we don't go beyond the beaten path and seek to explore the wonders life has to offer?" -Prementine Novos Prementine Novos '[pronounced ''PREH-muhn-tien NOO-voos] 'was a famous explorer from Nova Core who is best known for his daring expedition to the Matani Peninsula in the days of the Korbathean Confederacy. He is widely regarded as one of the most important people in the history of the kingdom of Matan'jar, and is often praised for laying the groundwork for more extensive colonization of the Sunlands. History Early life The ambitious Novos was most likely born somewhere in the Heartlands far away from the regions he later explored, but already showed a desire for traveling to distant lands and unknown wildernesses very early on. Later in his life, he left his home (''variously interpreted to be the historical equivalents of the city of either Zenith, Tair Corve or Sessine) and went on to lead a very ambitious expedition to the largely unexplored Sunlands beyond the forests of the Val Traerne. First expedition to the Sunlands The famous ship ''Equinox'' took Novos and his companions to the coasts of the Matani Peninsula. At the place where they arrived, they built a settlement which would later become the city now known as Marebassa. After spending some time here planning the rest of the expedition, Novos and his companions moved further west, arriving in the inhospitable Iramath Desert which dominates the inland of the peninsula. Here, Prementine and his crew defied all odds and survived the countless hazards of the unforgiving desert, living through constant danger and adversities. Even though the Matani Peninsula had never been inhabited by the Aen Selhaine, the ancient predecessors of the current cennyd, Novos and his men found quite a few mysterious ruins, long since consumed by the eternal sands of the unforgiving desert. In the heart of the desert, Novos established the fortress of Solitude, which still exists today as the personal stronghold of king Zoss Chain Titra. Traveling further north, the explorer eventually found the impressive Camarissian Mountains rising up in front of him. He then established Mevani, a settlement which is still the capital city of the kingdom of Matan'jar, in the foothills of the mountains. Return to Heartlands and later life After establishing Mevani and finishing their maps of the Matani Peninsula, Prementine Novos and his companions returned to Marebassa, travelling along the fertile coastline of the peninsula and eventually sailing back to the Heartlands on the ''Equinox. ''Back in his homeland, Novos told others of his grand adventures and the wondrous things he saw in the Sunlands. This caused the coreshti to consider colonizing and populating the then largely uninhabited region. Later, the Confederacy made good on its promise by sending out several wave of colonists, who initially mainly settled along the coasts of the Peninsula, establishing port cities like Alcagere and Tarkonos. Prementine Novos himself undertook a few more expeditions to the Sunlands, though none as daring and ambitious as his journeys in the merciless desolation of the Iramath Desert. Category:Characters Category:Men Category:Humans Category:Coreshti